


My job is to protect you.

by Pidgeon_Widgeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Proposals, continuation of other fic, go find your gf, kidnappings, panic panic time lancey Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon
Summary: Lance was expecting a call from his niece and nephew. He wasn’t expecting them to call him saying that Pidge had been kidnapped.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My job is to protect you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieClark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [part of the job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995480) by [RosieClark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark). 



> This fic is based off another, and won’t make a ton of sense if you don’t read the first one!

The cake was delicious. The cake was absolutely delicious. Then again, Hunk had made it, so he wasn’t surprised. Lance had felt bad that Hunk had to make his own birthday cake, but honestly, Lance’s cooking was scarier than the demon-snake-ocean dwelling….. thing, that he and Hunk had encountered. That was when he’d unlocked Blue’s sonic rays, too. And then Pidge had rescued them with her laser satellite thing. 

Speaking of Pidge, Lance missed her. He wished she could’ve come. But there’d been a really important discovery at her lab, and between that and the fact that it was a school night and the twins couldn’t go gallivanting off to space for a few days, Pidge had offered to remain on Earth while Lance took blue and the rest of their friends to visit Hunk. Pidge had demanded that she video chat in with the twins, though. Lance mentioned this to Hunk and went to receive his phone from his lion. 

Oh, he already has a missed call from Pidge. Several, actually. 7, wow. Hopefully she hadn’t already put the twins to bed. Time zones on other planets, y’know. 

Maybe Lance should’ve brought the ring. It certainly would’ve been dramatic, arriving home in a giant metal cat and proposing to his girlfriend. But alas, Lance’s creativity was foiled, and he’d left the ring wrapped in his dirty socks. 

_So romantic, the smell of my toes._

He leaned back in blue’s seat and called back. 

It rang for about a millisecond before a loud voice blasted through his eardrums. 

“TÍO LANCE!” Lance blinked in surprise before laughing. 

“Hi, Nadia! I wasn’t sure you were still up! Glad you’re with me. One sec, I’ll pull you up on my screen.” 

“Wait, Tío-“ 

Lance connected his phone to his Lion’s interface, and a screen popped up in front of him.

Lance froze. “Nadia? Silvio?” Both kids were in front of his screen, which was displaying the McClain living room. 

The trashed McClain living room.

Chairs upturned, dirt everywhere, tears streaming down the twins cheeks, and… 

It’s then with a sinking stomach that Lance realizes that this call is from Pidge’s phone, and Pidge hasn’t spoken yet. 

“Dios mío! What happened? Are you two okay? Where’s Pidge?!?” 

“Tío Lance, they took her!” Silvio cried. 

“Who took her? Where? Are you two alright?” 

“I don’t know? He was an alien! Yeah, we’re fine. You gotta come rescue Auntie Katie!” 

Despite his growing panic, his heart melts at Auntie Katie. Then she shakes his head and focuses. He quickly shoots Hunk a text that says Blue. Now. Bring K and S.

“Okay, calm down, and tell me what happened.”

“Okay, Well Silvio and I got home from school-“

“And Auntie Katie wasn’t back from the lab yet-“ 

“So we decided to make her dinner, except I don’t know how to cook, so we we’re gonna make Dino nuggets, but-“ 

“Then this alien guy busts in and-“ 

“Wait. Wait, stop. What did this alien guy look like?” 

“Like a big, stupid lizard!” Silvio piped up. Lance sighed. Right, not everyone knew the distinction between the many different reptilian species in the galaxy. 

“Claws?” 

“Yeah. He got my cheek.” Nadia turns her face to show a small cut across her face and Lance’s heart clenches. 

“Are you ok? Does it hurt a lot?” Lance knows some kinds of lizards have poisons in their claws. 

“No, just like a normal cut.” 

“Good, I’m glad you both are okay. What happened?” 

“We weren’t expecting the lizard guy, and then he tied us up in chairs, and he was saying something about taking us somewhere, but then Auntie Katie walked in. I think she’d just gotten back from her lab.” 

“What was she wearing?” Lance asked, already jotting down everything about the lizard alien and any other information that would help. 

“A green blouse and black leggings.” Nadia recited. “Auntie Katie convinced the lizard to let us go and take her instead.” 

Lance ignored the churning in his gut. “Do you know why he was there in the first place?” 

“He said he wanted a paladin.” Silvio murmured. 

There’s a reason they came to my house. This was an attack. Against me. And Pidge got caught up in it. 

“So he left the room for a minute, and Auntie Katie told us to come and call you. After we hang up, she told us to hide in the basement and wait for you to pick us up.” 

“That’s smart, you should do that. Did she say anything else?” 

“Yeah.” Nadia seemed quiet now. “She wanted us to tell you… that she didn’t want you to blame herself. She wanted you to know it was her choice and she’d do it again if she had to. And then she said to tell you that she loves you and she’ll see you soon. Then he took her and left.” 

Lance choked. He looked down to let the tears start to fall and not alert the twins. 

Quickly wiping his eyes, he looked back up at the twins. “Are there any clues anywhere in the house? To say where they went?” 

“No, I’m sorry, there weren’t. We already looked.” 

“Alright, I…..” What do I do? I need to go find and rescue Pidge but I also need to get back to the twins. They can’t be alone, and who knows how long it’ll take to find Pidge, but if I wait too long….. 

“Alright. I’ll come back. I’ll be right there.” 

“That’s not necessary.” Lance jumped, completely forgetting that he’d texted Hunk. He, Shiro, and Keith were all standing there. 

“Oh, guys, I’ll tell you what happened-“ 

“We already heard.” Shiro said, stalking forward, the leadership persona instantly coming back, like slipping on a familiar coat. “Hunk and Keith will go back to Earth and watch over the twins as well as collecting clues. Lance and I can go out and look for Pidge.” 

Lance suddenly wanted to cry. He did not deserve his friends. “You hear that, you two? Uncle Hunk and Uncle Keith are coming to visit.” 

Nadia and Silvio lit up. 

Lance laughed, trying to ignore the gaping hole torn in his heart. 

—————

It had been weeks, and they had finally found a little ship shooting through the cosmos. The blue lion had clamped down on it, and Lance had ran down the ramp onto the ship. 

The lizard, who had obviously noticed when a giant cat sunk its teeth in his ship, had a small figure held close to his chest, a knife at the green Paladin’s neck. 

Lance’s breathing hitched. She was obviously alive, yet she seemed barely conscious, and bruised all over. 

Lance felt rage spike along his spine, and he must’ve been projecting to his lion, because there was a growl, and a giant metal tooth poked through the ceiling, and the bounty hunter looked up, distracted. 

Shiro leapt from the shadows, tackling the bounty hunter aside, and Lance ran forward just in time to catch Pidge. 

“L… la….” 

“Yeah, it’s me, sweetie.” Lance said. You ok?” 

“Uh-huh. Twins okay?” Pidge said, voice still kind of floaty. 

“They’re fine. They were worried about you. So was I.” Lance was vaguely aware of Shiro disposing of the lizard bounty hunter in the background. 

“Hey, Pidge?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you marry me?” 

“........” 

“Pidge? You with me?” 

“......Took you long enough.” 

“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it lived up to your expectations! Thanks for reading!


End file.
